


Alis the handmaid's tale

by MagdalenaLouise



Series: Poetry in Prythain [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdalenaLouise/pseuds/MagdalenaLouise
Summary: A Court of Thorns and Roses from Alis's POV.





	1. Chapter 1

I am an urisk and hales from the Summer Court  
and when Amarantha came my choices fell short.  
She trapped our High Lords and their Courts collapsed.  
Adriata was razed and my closest family killed.  
I did the only thing I could and gathered my nephews to run  
south to Spring and hope Lord Tamlin would take us in.  
There was the only place to go  
who would stay safe in fithy years or so.  
Amarantha desired Tamlin but he her did spurn  
and things did worse turned.  
Lucien as emissary was sent of to booker peace  
but it didn't end well as she didn't play nice.  
Lucien's tounge was to quick  
and her nail his left eye did outpick.  
Tamlin vomited when he saw his friend  
and Amarantha promised to make amends.  
She invited the whole Court to a masquerade ball  
and Tamlin promised to bring us all.  
First he found a Day Court tinker who with technical trick  
made Lucien a golden eye piece that whirred and said click.  
So it was time for the ball Under the Mountain  
and I left my nephews home splashing in a fountain.  
I missed Summer but Spring was close enough  
as High Lord Tamlin was a bit gruff  
but he took us in.  
So of to the ball and what would that bring?  
For my mask I chose a small birdlike thing  
and so did the other maids.  
The other servants's masks showed their trades  
and Tamlin a gold mask with emerald shades.  
The imposter Queen still desired Tamlin but she was spurned  
and a very serious lesson was to be learned.  
Tamlin said he would rather take a human to bed  
and as bride than her. And Jurian her sister bled  
Clythia had still to him fled.  
Amarantha laughed and a curse was said  
Tamlin had fortynine years to his curse shed.  
A human girl with hate in her heart for faeries  
and killed us as her adversaries.  
The girl had to kill one of his men  
in cold blood and when  
that had happened she had to been brought  
in to Prythain and courted. Pleading was for naught  
and after that last year Tamlin was to be hers.  
So we returned to Spring and started to count down the years.  
Tamlin sent out his sentries as wolves  
and they volunteered themselves  
and some returned and spoke of hunters  
and old women. Slowly their numbers  
dwindled and Tamlin started to lose hope.  
I tugged a my mask and felt a growing fear  
this was the very last year.  
Andras went out as a wolf and was killed  
by a girl. So she the conditions fulfilled  
and Tamlin went over the Wall  
to bring the girl that might save us all.  
He went of as a beast  
and returned after four days at last  
with a starved and dirty girl  
who in all this now was ensnared.  
She was heavily glamoured to not get a hint  
of us all for that would make her sprint.  
So her name was Feyre and Tamlin sent her to bath,  
get clean clothes and a hair cut. I wonderered about the path  
that was ahead for us all. 

I led the girl through corridors of gold and silver  
and heard Lucien's suggestion to dump her in the river  
or just kill her. Tamlin shut him down  
and I looked at the girl with a frown.  
She reluctantly undressed and let us bath her,  
cut her hair to remove some tangles and one lone burr.  
Feyre tried hard to not tremble  
as she wondered if we were her to disassemble.  
So I sent the other servants of with her clothes to the laundry.  
I tried to dress her in a gown but she put me in a quandry.  
The girl was dressed in a white robe  
and wanted back her clothes. I did her probe  
and she was mostly skin and bones  
but begged in pleading tones.   
So I stormed away to fetch her rags  
who were only fit for the ragbag.  
Do you want to wear this I asked and held up a sodden shirt  
and her pants were just scraps covered in dirt.  
I admitted silently that I had given them a few yanks.  
Her old clothes wasn't fit to dine in with High Fae of ranks.  
I gave the girl a glare and suggested the dress again  
but she slumped in her chair and it was plain  
that she would refuse. I went away  
to find something to go with her hair and eyes of bluegrey.  
So it was to be pants and a tunic.  
She was sure to be a stubborn human  
but she dressed in what was offered  
and then my hairdressing she suffered.  
I told her she was lean and skinny  
and she talked about being poor. She was not a ninny  
and she deserved some advice how to live here.  
So keep your mouth shut and your ears open  
the others will accept that our master has chosen  
to let you live here. Lucien can need someone to bark  
him down if you have the courage and spark.  
She did look better clean and dressed  
almost prettier than I would have guessed.  
So I left her room and now it was up to Tamlin  
to her love win. 

The servants were buzzing with the news  
about the human girl's arrival and all expressed their views.  
Tamlin had given strict orders that she wasn't to be touched.  
Only me, Lucien and him were with her to interact.  
So in the morning I went to her room and got a snap  
in my face with a curtain scrap.  
I fell and gave a small yell as the girl jumped up from bed.  
I am sorry she said and watched me with dread.  
She just wanted a warning bell  
if something bad would befell.  
She crossed her arms and looked back  
as I warned a rope wouldn't stop an attack.  
I gave her that she wouldn't just give in  
but to wreck the curtains was a small sin.  
It was time to bath and fed her  
and she ate with appetite and we were  
for sure fattening her up.  
Breakfast and lunch in her room and with Tamlin to sup  
was his current orders  
to carefully start threading unknown waters.  
Again she dressed in tunic and pants  
and in my head was a small rant  
how to get her gowned. But she let me plait her hair  
but when I was to add flowers she jumped from her chair.  
She asked was she was to do  
and was told into the garden to go.  
I wanted to tell her about the curse  
but that matter couldn't be coerced.  
Amarantha has crafted her curse well  
and there wasn't anything we could tell  
the girl. Only our names and lies about a blight  
and if Feyre knew the truth she would be posed for flight.  
So I watched her in the garden and Tamlin tried to speak  
but his sucess in charming her looked bleak.  
I saw my nephews sneaking in the garden  
and they was curious about the girl looking at the rosegarden.  
She turned and listened but with her glamorured  
her senses was very obscured.  
Still I called her in for lunch  
for I felt she had a hunch   
that she wasn't alone. She slowly lost some fear  
but it was made clear   
that Tamlin was avoided.  
But one morning she voiced  
a question about Lucien's whereabouts  
and I told her about his patrolling routes.  
So Feyre went of to the stable  
and fended Tamlin of to see if Lucien was able  
to get her home. So they went out for a hunt  
and when Tamlin heard he made a displeased grunt.  
So back for dinner Lucien had some grave news  
that a Bogge had come to make abuse.  
Feyre stacked up some clothes and a knife in a pack  
and hid that in her room. I told Tamlin that she might go back.  
He told me to let it be as she was easy to track.  
And one night she made a dash  
as a pucca tried to lure her in a flash  
as her father. The girl tried to creep out with stealth  
now knowing how many eyes that watched with mirth.  
Tamlin intercepted her before she came to harm  
and got an opening to turn on his charm. 

Tamlin hunted the Bogge for some days  
and for him it was prey.  
Feyre joined Lucien on his patrols  
and he often made her eyes roll.  
But they seemed to get along  
and I hoped Tamlin didn't get it wrong  
as Feyre was supposed to him belong.  
I had seen him try to show of his muscles  
and had secretly made some chuckles.  
Feyre slowly filled out and got curves.  
One night Tamlin gave the Bogge what it deserved.  
He ran into Feyre and she helped to clean  
his wound. She touched him and I saw the scene.  
She was not what he expected of a human. His eyes so green  
and next morning he picked a fight with Lucien  
who was to back of so Tamlin could deepen  
his relationship with Feyre. Lucien talked back  
and Tamlin's claws punctured the table with a crack.  
All servants were following the drama  
and hoped she would end our trauma.  
So next day Tamlin took her to his study  
and secretly watched her body  
who was now rather lovely.  
They had a spat in the library  
so Tamlin found a faerie   
to pick a quarrel with and it was Lucien.  
So they quarreled yet again  
and Tamlin was called of to the border.  
Lucien was told to not bother  
to flirt with Feyre. But Feyre searched him out  
to learn about how to find a Suriel's route.  
He gave her some advice that was surreal.  
Really a dead chicken to snare a Suriel?  
But Feyre asked the kitchen  
to give her a dead chicken  
and set of. She did trap it but some Nagas come  
but Tamlin saved her and brought her home.  
He got to play the hero but I did scold her  
for trying to take such risk as she gave a small purr  
as I kneeded her scalp. She had been told  
somethings by that nosey Suriel of old.  
She sipped her chocolate and soaked in the bath  
still trembling by the blod and aftermath.  
I refused her questions and told her to let Tamlin fix  
it. We talked of family and I cursed Lucien's tricks.  
I told her he was a fool and the Suriel wanted a robe.  
They grovel at a chance to replenish their wardrobe.  
So I think I liked the girl but what a mess  
so it was time for dinner and still no dress!  
But she and Tamlin were getting closer  
and Lucien was mum that poser.  
Next day she asked for paints and art supplies  
and Tamlin was happy to provide and socialize  
with her by showing of the gallery.  
He tried some small flattery  
and courting her with some subtlety.  
And a dead Summer Court faerie was dumped  
and Feyre helped with him and Tamlin's shoulders slumped.  
Next day he took her to a starlight glen  
and managed to get her to swim. Well then  
so things were moving at least  
only to hope it was for the best. 

Feyre painted every day and her clothes were paintsplashed.  
As well that she didn't wear dresses to be trashed.  
She had asked for a key to her painting study  
and didn't let anyone see her work. Lucien thought it funny  
and prodded that it might be ugly.  
She painted for weeks and seemed of a sunny  
disposition. But one day that changed and she brooded.  
That she realized that she was secluded  
from her family was understood.  
She was not in the mood  
for dinner conversation or food  
and stormed out in the rosegarden to brood.  
Tamlin waited and then her persued  
to try to soften her attitude.  
She came back with a thornfree rose in her hair  
and did it the whole evening wear.  
Next day she left for a long walk  
and of course Tamlin left to her stalk.  
They returned and she smiled  
looking of the High Lord a bit beguiled.  
It was soon time for Calanamai  
and the orders was not to say  
what that rite was about.  
The staff was giggling as they worked to bring out  
enough food and prepared bonfires.  
Tamlin told Feyre to stay inside with a trip wire.  
So our ceremony was done  
and all servants slept in as the sun  
rose. Tamlin appearently run into Feyre in the hall  
and bit her. She refused to wear a shawl  
and showed a bruise. They had a brawl  
and she stormed of but they apologized  
at dinner and he gave her abouqet of roses that she praised.  
She even asked me to put them in her study.  
I just nodded and but my money  
was on that she was falling in love.  
She was doing what was behoved.  
Feyre requested a dress next evening  
and I knew what that was meaning.  
I muttered about beaing pleased or worried  
as I dressed her in in gold and turquoise  
and then dressed her hair as my mother  
once taught me. Ferye said she wouldn't bother  
with dresses in the day. Pants and tunics  
it were to be. She asked about my home  
and I could only tell her some  
about my sister's death  
and how Summer Court I left.  
Feyre looked in the mirror  
and left in a hurry for dinner.  
She did look very beautiful  
and that was indisputable  
and the staff was hoping and whispering.  
We hoped that our bad luck was shifting.  
Tamlin took her on strolls and removed  
the glamour on her as she proved  
the next morning by failing recognize me.  
She asked if Alis was unwell as I poured her tea.  
Feyre then saw us all as we were  
and to leave her room was a test for her.  
She managed and tried to paint us all.  
Time passed by and it was summer solstice  
and I dressed her in blue and it was very nice  
with a flower garland in her hair.  
She and Tamlin danced and kissed  
but next morning the bliss was dismissed.  
The High Lord Rhysand paid a visit  
and that was the end of it.  
Tamlin trashed the dining room   
and Feyre fled to her own like from doom.  
I brought her a cup of chocolate  
and she sipped it sitting up late  
and listening to Tamlin trashing his house.  
The very next morning as she rouse  
she was dressed in human fashion  
and all our faces were ashen.  
Tamlin kissed her and called her love  
and with pure will power  
we tried to make her say the same.  
But no declaration of love came.  
She was put in a carriage and driven of  
and we all knew what would came thereof. 

After three days the came from Under the Mountain.  
The Attor, Rhysand and a lot of guards that were shouting.  
They smashed the iron gates and the door  
and the chandeliers crashed into the floor.  
My boys were hidden thanks the mother  
but the intruders rounded upp all others.  
They trashed the whole estate  
and even bent the iron grates.  
Tamlin had given orders to not fight  
and told us who wanted to prepare for flight.  
Lucien was wanted and Tamlin the real prize  
the rest of the servants were more like buzzing flies.  
I was beaten and hit and passed out  
the last I remembered was a fanged snout.  
I awoke and crawled away to hide  
and heard the invaders talk with snide.  
In the kitchen the worktable was upturned  
and I hid behind it. Luckily the house wasn't burned.  
The invaders left with all our people  
maybe someone more had escaped their evil.  
But I was to afraid to call out  
and stayed in the kitchen and didn't scout.  
The next day I searched the house  
silently I crept around like a mouse.  
Mercifully there was no blood or dead bodies  
and the people spared for Amarantha's sick hobbies.  
I decided to gather what supplies I could find  
and what then was on my mind.  
Where to go and hide?  
I silently cried and the tears dried.  
A large bag was found and I filled it  
with food and knives all that was fit.  
Suddenly I heard a sound  
and my heart did pound.  
It came from the dining room  
and I wondered what there in was to loom.  
There was some familiar smell from  
someone Tamlin who shouldn't be here.  
I found Feyre behind the door  
staring at the bloody floor.  
She was armed to her teeth  
and we stared as our eyes met.  
She gasped my name and I took her hand  
and pulled her from the room that was once grand.  
You shouldn't be here Feyre was told  
but she asked her questions straining against my hold.  
She asked about what happened to Tamlin and Lucien  
and I told her the whole story once we were in the kitchen.  
Feyre told me she wanted to help  
and I bared at her my teeth  
and said that she was a stupid girl  
who could have broken it. That made me a churl  
for she couldn't have known  
and Amarantha had a curse thrown  
on us all. We couldn't tell anything useful  
and had to lie and say nothing truthful.  
Feyre was determined to help and go to that  
damned Court. Amarantha would crush her as a gnat.  
She was not to be deterred and I gave  
what warnings and help I could as to the cave  
I led her. She thanked me as I said  
that she probably would end up dead.  
But she went in and came out  
with Amarantha dead and her vile drought  
on the High Lords's magic was ended.  
And their magic to Feyre was extended  
making her a High Fae and Tamlin's intended.  
My mask was of and my boys safe.  
All ended well thanks to a human waif.


	2. Alis's the handmaid's tale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Court of Mist and Fury from Alis's POV.

Feyre was back in Spring Court and was fae  
and we all adored her by the way.  
She was not used to her new body  
and her first weeks were a bit shoddy.  
Feyre was very strong   
and found her new limbs a bit long.  
She mangaged to shatter an ancient bowl  
and some glassdoors were no longer whole.  
But she slowly adjusted to her new life  
and the High Lord was to make her his wife.  
A priestess named Ianthe joined our Court  
and of our expectations of her fell short.  
Feyre was to be our lady  
but Ianthe told her daily and somewhat shady  
how to dress and behave.  
Feyre had been so brave  
and now Tamlin wanted to keep her safe.  
I had wanted to dress her in gowns  
and at her pants and tunics I had made some frown.  
But this was not really Feyre  
as Ianthe tried to mould into a perfect lady.  
I saw how she lost weight  
and she couldn' sleep straight  
through a whole night.  
She really wasn't allright.  
Ianthe made herself the fashion editor  
and stalked Lucien like a predator.   
Thank the mother that my nephews were so young  
so she couldn't them strung.  
It came the Winter Sunsticle and we celebrated  
and soon Feyre's wedding was fated.  
Her wedding dress was like a tent  
and Tamlin's money on it weren't well spent.  
But I dressed her and put on her gloves  
and prepared Feyre to marry her love.  
Her tattoo was covered but we all knew  
about the blue black ink that flew  
over her left arm. So we pretended it wasn't there  
and that she had not to Lord Rhysand swear.  
The bride dragged her feet  
and didn't seemed eager to her groom meet.  
I tried to coach her and told would be over soon  
just go out and face your groom.  
There was servants who wanted to spy on the bride  
watching as she stepped to Tamlin's side.  
But I saw her steps falter  
and she backed away from the altar.  
And an other High Lord arrived  
to call in his bargain with the Spring bride.  
Feyre was pale and shaken  
and but didn't protest much about beeing taken.  
So she was to return in a week  
and our High Lord of fury did reek.  
He trashed his house and hurt Lucien  
and did do a very grim mien.  
His bride was returned in a week  
and she looked healthier and not so sleek.  
The wedding was on hold  
and we did as our High Lord told.  
But Feyre was so very thin  
and all her gowns were taken in.  
It was time for the Tithe  
and those occasions are seldom blithe.  
So Feyre helped a water wraith  
and showed some good faith.  
It was spoken of and the story spread  
she was a living legend and an other thread  
to her tapetsry of legend was added.  
And the halls with clawmarks were padded.  
I told her she did good  
and that wraith did stood  
in her debt. She shrugged  
but that she had a heart was understood.  
More sentries and guards were added  
and our lady so slowly faded.  
She didn't ate and was so thin  
and then Rhysand called his bargain in  
again. When she was returned Tamlin locked  
her up. And the sentries and servants were shocked  
as darkness from her flowed  
and her breathing slowed.  
I called her name and it was in wain.  
Darkness, ice, water and fire all the same  
as the High Lords powers. She was what  
not in Prythain had there been someone like that! 

So the Night Court sent their famed Morrigan  
to fetch Feyre. She could butcher a whole garrision  
but she picked Feyre out from that cocoon of power  
as the lady made for her to cower.  
Morrigan picked Feyre up and she clung  
like a child. I had to use my tounge  
and plead please take care of her.  
And I knew that we were lucky to be alive  
as she evaluated Feyre's thin frame.  
This was cause for bloodshed  
but she just stunned our guards and they weren't dead.  
Feyre was thin like a wraith  
and she didn't leave us in good faith.  
Her ring was melt of  
and I think it was a symbol of lost love.  
So she was taken away  
and Tamlin returned ready to flay.  
Lucien pocketed the melted of ring  
and Tamlin really was avenging lord of Spring.  
He had his sentries on duty seized  
and questioned and they were agonized.  
I let them think Feyre was taken  
but I knew I wasn't mistaken.  
Morrigan saved Feyre and Rhysand  
I hoped he would take Feyre in hand.  
Lucien asked Tamlin to show mercy  
and the came to a controversy.  
But Tamlin assembled his whole Court  
and the sentries lives were cut short.  
He killed them himself in front of us all  
after he had them mauled.  
Tamlin was indead frantic  
almost that he was antic.  
So he and Lucien looked them in the study  
and thing were sure to be blody.  
There was talk of war with the Night Court  
and Ianthe prattled on about   
the Hybern king. Tamlin did trash  
a lot of his house and his claws slashed  
his study, his room and Feyre's room.  
He turned her room into a tomb.  
So Lucien dispacthed his spies  
to retrieve Tamlin's prize.  
I kept silent and was grateful  
to be alive. The High Lord was baleful.  
Lucien was away a lot  
and and tried to get a shot  
of information about the missing bride.  
Ianthe was often at Tamlin's side.  
Feyre sent Tamlin a note  
and when he read it we heard a shout.  
Tamlin wanted to act  
but Lucien avised against the Hybern pact.  
I had a cousin in Adriata and she wrote  
that Feyre visited the Summer Court.  
That she was happy and healthy  
and was dressed whealthy.  
Of course I didn't tell anyone  
but heard she was laughing having fun.  
She had better being gone  
and I hoped she stayed on the run.  
After two long months that felt like years  
a tip reached Lucien's ears.  
Feyre was in the North  
and Lucien and his sentries set forth  
to get her back. Feyre had refused to come  
so things did look rather glum.  
Lucien thought Rhysand had taken her mind  
so his name was most maligned  
Lucien told Tamlin to go ahead  
and climb into the Hybern bed.  
I was just a servant but knew Ianthe misled  
Tamlin about her motives.   
The High Lord was explosive  
about doing Calanmai and his duty.  
Ianthe might be a beauty  
but she for sure was snooty.  
Poor Lucien took her into the cave  
and was he did was brave.  
After like a week or two  
Tamlin and Lucien to Hybern was to go.  
They returned with Feyre dressed in leather  
and Tamlin stayed close like on a teather.  
Feyre was to be included in all planning  
and Tamlin found her enchanting.  
She had mucles and color  
Rhysand hadn't kept her in squalor.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Court of Wings and Ruins from Alis's POV.

Feyre was back in Spring  
and I wondered about the whole thing.  
She didn't look like she had been tortuted or tormented.  
She had regained the weight she lost  
and I wondered was to be the cost  
for her presence here again.  
That she had plans was plain  
and she was sure to use her brain  
to plot some revenge against Ianthe and Tamlin.  
She did a tale about the horrors spun  
that Rhysand had made her endure.  
The evidences of it were thin  
but Tamlin took it all in.  
Feyre smelt like Rhysand and was mated  
and I thought she waited  
for the right time to return to her home  
and was to leave Spring to its doom.  
So I did prepare myself to leave with my boys  
going away without noise.  
I had stayed away from Summer to long  
better to leave for here was wrong.  
So I dressed Feyre and curled her hair  
and saw Lucien give Feyre a suspicious stare.  
Ianthe had sold out her sisters  
and Lucien was bitter  
over the loss of his mate.  
Eager to know her fate.  
Tamlin had trashed Feyre's old room  
and her clothes but I saved an outfit whom  
I guess came from her true Court.  
Feyre's respones to Ianthe's excuse fell short.  
Next day we had Hybern guests  
and I did my best to get Feyre well dressed.  
Not many of her old gowns fit  
and she her brows knit  
when I mentioned that she before didn't care  
so much about new things to wear.  
She needed a dress for solstice  
and had worn those who fitted twice.  
She was skilled in playing us all  
but there was small tells  
she couldn't hide. She managed to detain   
Tamlin from her bed and that she hated his touch was plain.  
Feyre sat in her robe as I sorted through dresses  
so I decided so mention my guesses.  
I showed her the Night Court outfit  
and she made a gasp and her lips bit.  
She told me to not be cruel  
but I put the outfit away and stayed cool.  
I crossed my arms an told her about that day  
when Morrigan came and took her away.  
How she clung to Morrigan like a child  
being taken from that power cocoon she had complied.  
That she was not abducted but rescued.  
I told her to take revenge but spare my nephews.  
She watched me with sharp eyes  
as I told her of that visit to Adriata  
and how she had smiled and laughed  
with Rhysand. And that she had came back right  
and that her eyes finally were bright.  
She said she wanted to heal  
and I think I understood for real.  
So I pulled out that white shining dress  
and told her to wear that to look blessed.  
Ianthe dragged us up sereval hours before dawn  
and assembled us all at the green lawn.

Feyre was dressed all in white and looked very pure.  
White velvet cloak and flower crown so Tamlin fell for her allure.  
She was liften up on a mare  
and she ceartinly the crowd's attention snared.  
She was the person that was in the center  
when she in a parading way did enter.  
The sun rose towards her and she started to glow.  
She and Lucien put on a show  
and made all to her low bow.  
Ianthe didn't quite know  
how to the attention of the crowd steal.  
She narrowed her eyes of teal  
and started som secret plot.  
Feyre a lot of adoration got  
and she danced with the High Lord  
but I could swear that her eyes soared  
up towards the stars of their own accord.  
Against Ianthe Feyre had scored  
so now the priestess tried to plot  
but the High Lord didn't care a lot  
about stolen keys as he found Feyre in Lucien's  
arms and in his room. Well then  
the Lady was making her plans  
so I had better take matters in hands  
and write to my cousin in Summer  
pack our bags to prepare to go there.  
Feyre and Lucien escorted the Hyberns to the Wall  
and some poor humans some evil befell.  
Lucien and Feyre lured up a bogge  
and it attacked the Royals. Their daring had me agog  
but Tamlin had a temper tantrum  
that was felt through the whole mansion.  
He destroyed his study and is wasn't the first time  
but now Feyre came to harm and that was a crime  
in the eyes of his Court. Words were chimed  
over the estate and Tamlin's reputation begrimed.  
So Feyre was very shaken and she bled  
and I put her quietly to bed.  
The High Lord begged for her fogiveness  
and and it was given but his people liked him less.  
Ianthe warned about a planned attack  
and some Nagas were driven back.  
She stayed in the house and held Court  
and didn't cared that we knew her true worth.  
A poor sentry was to be made an example of  
and Tamlin thought that it did behove  
to whip him in front of us all even as mercy  
was pleaded for by Feyre. It was so dirty  
and we all saw through Ianthe's game.  
She didn't showed any shame  
as the poor sentry was bloodied.  
Tamlin watched his bride  
as she held Lucien's hand at his side.  
She tended to the wounded sentry  
while Ianthe made a point of entry  
to lead the company in for food  
and the sentries were in an ugly mood.  
So they were all to go for the Wall  
and I gathered clothes and food and packed it all.  
My cousin had written back  
and the boys and I had packed.  
We had ponies to ride and it felt good to go home.  
I brought lady Feyre an extra pack with some  
supplies and knew for sure that she wasn't coming back.  
I wished her well and knew that Spring was about to crack.  
So I herded the lady towards a chair  
for the last time I brushed and braided her hair.  
She had changed from starved human to an immortal fair  
and she met my startled stare  
as she told about Tarquin and the blood ruby.  
Feyre was a rare beauty  
beautiful inside and out  
and we wished each other well  
when we in our true Courts went to dwell. 

So the next morning after the important people left  
for the Wall in South my movements were deft  
and the ponies were saddled and my pack  
loaded. We mounted and rode not looking back.  
We didn't take a door and to the border was some days  
but the ride was pleasant in the sun's rays.  
When we passed into Summer there was some startling news.  
We heard the hybern twins had to Feyre made abuse.  
She had killed them and fled with Lucien  
and Tamlin's people was enraged when  
they learnt about that. Tamlin's Court fell from within.  
The High Lord failed to the refugees find  
and his call for Tithe went mostly unheard.  
And more troubles there stirred  
as Hybern's ships landed in his docks.  
So I was home and was somewhat in shock  
what Feyre had pulled of before our very eyes  
but good indead was her guise.  
I hoped her escape was secured  
and she and Lucien not injured.  
My cousin got me a work in the palace  
she kissed me and called me dear Alis.  
We heard that the High Lords were called to a summit  
and wondered what would come of it.  
But we were lesser faeries and servants  
but we were observant   
and I learnt about the Night Court visit  
and why Tarquin was pissed by it.  
Then Hybern attacked his city  
and war and battle close up are gritty.  
Our forces was outnumbered  
our people slaughtered and homes plundered.  
But the Night Court came to our aid  
as Illyrian wings filled the sky as we stayed  
in a barricaded room and heard shouts and smelt blood  
and watched it under the door flood.  
The Hybern attack was repelled  
and many Summer faeries were felled.  
I never saw Feyre or her true High Lord  
but I learnt that with Tarquin they had words.  
Tarquin was still angry about that theft  
and the High Lord and his mate left.  
So Feyre truly was his mate and he loved  
her enough to make her High Lady.  
The news made the whole palace buzz  
and Tarquin made a bit fuss  
but a High Lord does as he wants.  
But a High Lady sounded good that I grant.  
And me and my nephews were alive  
and my lady was cared for and safe.  
So we lived through this war  
I couldn't ask for more.


End file.
